Found Love on The Beach
by IlGiovane
Summary: Wendy cumple 16 años. Sus padres de regalo la llevaran de viaje a vacacionar a su País vecino del Sur. Su mejor amigo no la abondonará e ira con ella, sin saber que ahí, tal vez encuentren... ¿El Amor? Bendy, Creek, Style, Bunny, Tyde, CartmanxOC "¡Cap 4: Dos Judíos y una Puta!"
1. De USA a México

**¡Hola gente bonita de Fanfiction! n3n/**

**Este será mi primer Fic MultiChapter (¿Así se escribe?) **

**Bueeno, las parejas principales serán Mi Amado Bendy y Mi Amado Creek, también habra Style, Bunny, Tyle (TokenxClyde) y un CartmanXOC (no queria dejarlo solito :C) Tenia la curiosidad como sería si los personajes de South Park visitaran México, ¡Y me surgio esta idea! **

**¡A si! Los dialogos en letra _Italica, _se refieren a las palabras en "español" :3**

**¡Algo más! Este fic es un AU, por lo cual la mayoria los personajes no se conoceran :3**

**Solo quería informales. Sorry por robar su apreciado tiempo... no queria que se confundieran ):**

**¡Bueno Ya, eso es todo! xD**

_**South Park y su personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_**De U.S.A a México**_

-¿Lista para el viaje, Wendy?-

La joven morocha de 16 años, recién cumpliditos, bufó molesta. Ella no quería ese viaje a _**Puerto Vallarta**_**, ****Jalisco,**** MÉXICO**. Solo quería pasar su cumpleaños en SU ciudad con SUS amigos, no viajar a otro país que ni siquiera conoces o entiendes un poquito de su idioma ¡Por Dios!

Por suerte sus padres la dejaron llevar a alguien a ese viaje, y ese alguien no era más que su mejor amigo Craig Tucker, también de 16. Si, ese hijo de puta podía ser un verdadero cólico menstrual, pero era de los pocos que realmente la entendía, además es el único que _conoce a la verdadera_**Wendy Testaburger.**

Los padres sobreprotectores de la morocha no se opusieron a la petición de su hija de llevarse al azabache con ellos, no era un peligro para la integridad de la chica. Su amada hija les había informado los verdaderos gustos de su amigo con anterioridad. Es decir que era **GAY.**

Fueron subiendo al avión poco a poco, las azafatas se encontraban en la entrada recibiendo a los pasajeros con una sonrisa. Una de ellas miro a una molesta pelinegra y le sonrió

-¿Lista para el viaje señorita?-

-¡Arg!-

Atino a lanzar un gruñido a la aeromoza que la miraba sorprendida desde su lugar

_-Malditos mocosos-_

Los Testaburger y Tucker se encontraban buscando sus asientos en ese lujoso avión tratando de no chocar tanto con los demás pasajeros

-19A, 19C… ¡Ah! 19A y 19C. Aquí están nuestros asientos Tucker-

Grito la azabache mientras acomodaba su maletín de mano bajo su asiento a su compañero que buscaba del lado contrario. Los dos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Wendy en ventanilla y Craig en pasillo, por suerte el asiento de en medio estaba vació y los señores Testaburger estaban a 4 asientos enfrente de ellos

-¿Lista para el viaje?-

-¡Dejen de peguntarme eso! Ah… si, si estoy lista-

Dijo la morocha mientras ponía atención a las instrucciones de la azafata, seguidamente de acomodar sus asientos para el despegue

-Despiértame cuando traigan la comida-

Menciono el morocho colocándose unos audífonos y acomodándose en su asiento. Wendy solo rodo los ojos y asintió con un bufido. Esas serían las 5 horas más largas y aburridas de su joven vida.

El viaje transcurrió muy pacifico para decir verdad, al poco tiempo la morocha también quedo dormida con la cabeza pegada en la ventanilla y con los audífonos puestos.

Un irritante pitido saco de sus sueños a ambos azabaches, abrieron sus ojos lentamente para ver el letrero rojo de mantenerse en sus asientos a los pasajeros. Cual espejo, los dos morochos gruñeron y se sacaron los audífonos guardando sus reproductores en las maletas de mano.

-Odio lo que sigue-

Susurro el pelinegro refiriéndose al aterrizaje y después a la salida, era demasiado molesto esperar 30 minutos más para levantarse de sus asientos seguidamente de esquivar a las personas con sus grandes bolsos para salir del avión

-Pienso igual…-

Testaburger no continuo con su queja, volteo a ver la ventanilla. Pudo ver, gracias a que seguían a cientos de metros de altura, las grandes y hermosas playas blancas de Puerto Vallarta. Sus bellos puertos, la linda ciudad y sobre todo ese cielo tan azul, un azul que era ya casi imposible de ver en su ciudad natal. Pego su cara al vidrio quedando asombrada por la belleza del lugar.

-Wow…-

El maldito tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para al fin salir del aeropuerto fue la cosa más horrible para los morochos. Ya querían llegar al Hotel. Los Testaburger rentaron un BMW M3 Convertible blanco. Los adolescentes no pudieron evitar terminar con la boca abierta y los adultos con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

-¿A que hotel vamos a llegar Má?-

Ya se encontraban puestos en carretera rumbo al hotel. Wendy no evitaba aburrirse por el viaje, estaba recargada en su mano mientras su brazo se acomodaba en la puerta, el morocho la imitaba del otro lado.

-Se llama Sheraton Buganvilias, me lo recomendó una amiga…-

La señora se giro para ver a los jóvenes con una sonrisa, se quito sus lentes de sol poniéndolos en su cabeza y mirando las posiciones de los pelinegros

-Enserio, si no supiera quienes son, creería que son gemelos-

Se giro nuevamente mirando el camino. Los morochos voltearon a verse de arriba abajo. Carajo, tenia razón. Cabello lacio y negro como el carbón, ojos grandes, el azul oscuro y ella marrón claro, facciones finas y piel blanca; sin contar la pequeña diferencia de estatura de 5 cm. Voltearon a ver la ciudad sin mucho interés mientras su padre ponía su disco favorito de The Beach Boys y comenzaba con su "hermoso canto"

_If everybody had an ocean  
Across the U.S.A.  
Then everybody'd be surfin'  
Like californ-I-A_

Wendy rodo los ojos, su madre soltó una carcajada y Tucker no sabia en que hoyo meter la cabeza.

_A bushy bushy blonde hairdo  
Surfin' U.S.A._

En realidad era bastante penoso viajar en un convertible y con esas canciones para los jóvenes. Wendy cubrió su rostro con unos grandes lentes de sol y un sombrero playero morado que combinaba con su mini-short blanco y su playera de tirantes lila. Craig se coloco una cachucha (gorra) color índigo tapándose los ojos, dejando que el viento jugara con sus rebeldes cabellos libres. Traía puesto una musculosa blanca y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla.

-Bajaremos a comprar víveres, ¿nos acompañan?-

Dijo el señor Testaburger mientras se estacionaban frente al establecimiento de un _Oxxo_

-No gracias Señor T. –

Respondió secamente el morocho volteando a ver a su amiga. Los ojos de los padres se clavaron en la chica, no tuvo más opción que asentir

-Ahorita regresamos-

Dijo la señora T. mientras la familia entraba al lugar. El azabache salió del coche para estirar el cuerpo. Miro a los alrededores y sonrió. Era una ciudad muy linda y limpia, no como la suya, pero… ¡No entendía ni una mierda! Tantas personas hablando español, los letreros en español.

No sabia nada de español, apenas lograba articular _Hola, Buenos Días, Gracias, De nada, ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Y el baño?, ¿La recepción?, ¿El Hotel Sheraton Buganvilias? _Lo ultimo gracias al señor T. por si se perdía.

Una molesta luz lo alumbro a los ojos, volteo a ver al propietario de esa lucecita molesta más lo que vio los sorprendió. Ahí a unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba un chico como de su edad. Delgado, piel algo bronceada, de la estatura de Wendy. Rubios y desordenados cabellos. Tenía una camisa desabotonada verde limón y una musculosa café debajo, unos pantalones cortos negros y sandalias.

Se quedo boquiabierto. Ese rubio de ojos verdes claros paso por un lado de él volteando a verlo con una sonrisa para adentrarse al _Oxxo._

-Tengo que saber como se llama-

Susurro y se encamino a la entrada del establecimiento

-Toma lo que quieras para ti y tu amigo, querida-

-Si mamá-

La morocha se dirigía al pasillo de las frituras, tomo unas cuantas bolsas y después fue a los refrigeradores. Estiro su mano a la puerta pero alguien se le adelanto y la abrió por ella

_-Después de ti-_

Wendy volteo, y miro unos ojos realmente hermosos de color verde olivo. La dueña de esos lindos ojos la miro con atención. La chica era de la estatura de su amigo, cabello rizado rubio hasta la cintura, piel ligeramente bronceada y unos labios apetecibles y rosados.

Miro disimuladamente de abajo para arriba, tenía puesto una falda corta blanca que mostraban sus moldeadas y largas piernas, un Top Rojo que dejaba ver su vientre plano y un coqueto piercing plateado sin mencionar el notorio tamaño de sus pechos

_-¿Muchacha?-_

-Ah-ah Than… _Gra-cias-_

Wendy tomo dos refrescos grandes del refrigerador seguida de la linda rubia que le hecho una coqueta mirada antes de irse provocando un sonrojo a la morena. Camino hacia el mostrador sin mirar el camino, choco con alguien provocando que ellos al igual que sus cosas terminaran regadas en el suelo. Ganándose las miradas de todas las personas del lugar

-¡Mira por donde…! ¡Craig! Creí que te quedarías en el auto-

-Tienes una cabeza muy dura Wen-

Dijo el azabache sobándose la cabeza y mirando acusadoramente a su amiga. Los señores T. se dirigían a ayudar a los chicos pero al ver a dos rubios al rescate de los morochos se detuvieron.

_-¿Están bien?-_

_-Tienen que tener mas cuidado-_

Dos rubios de ojos verde claro se agacharon a la altura de los pelinegros sonriéndoles. Eran aquellos rubios que les habían llamado la atención anteriormente. Los cuatro se dispusieron a recoger las cosas de alrededor.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos-

-Si, esta tonta de aquí debe de mirar por donde se fija-

Dijeron los pelinegros con timidez pero al ver las caras de confusión de los rubios supusieron que ellos tampoco entendían ni una mierda de ingles

_-Son turistas Tweek-_

_-¿Qué tal si los confundimos un poco más?-_

_-Je, no seas malo Tweekers-_

Soltaron una risilla. Los norteamericanos no sabían si se burlaban de ellos o si se trataba de otra cosa.

-Je, de nada, miren por donde caminan-

-Creo que deberías cambiar esos refrescos, están todos batidos-

Respondieron la pregunta anterior de la morocha. Quedaron sorprendidos, este par de rubios hablaban muy bien el inglés.

De por si sus voces en español eran muy lindas, en ingles eran melodiosas. Los azabaches hicieron lo que anteriormente les dijeron y llevaron las cosas al mostrador junto con los padres de Wendy. Ambos voltearon a su derecha donde se encontraban aquellos "mexicanos" con sus respectivas cosas en otro mostrador.

-Deben de mirar por donde caminan chicos. Ya vámonos, tenemos que llegar al hotel-

En realidad no querían irse aun, querían saber por lo menos los nombres de sus rubios pero, seria para la otra. Subieron al auto y cuando estaban apunto de tomar carretera los vieron salir despidiéndose de ellos con una sonrisa.

-Y tú decías que no querías venir-

-Que iba a saber que en este lugar iba a encontrar a tal persona-

Los dos notaron la atracción que sentían hacia los rubios, no por nada eran muy buenos amigos.

En otro lugar de la ciudad se encontraban los oji-verde caminando hacia la playa cargando dos bolsas cada uno

_-Creo que era linda-_

_-Sabía que dirías eso-_

_-¡Cállate! Vi como mirabas al otro chico, se te salían los ojos-_

Los dos soltaron una carcajada, en efecto, los dos tenían razón, esos norteamericanos eran muy atractivos

_-Espero volver a verla-_

_-Yo también, ¿En que hotel crees que estén hospedados?-_

_-Pues se nota que son personas de dinero-_

_-Mire las cosas que tenían en ese hermoso convertible, no vienen a quedarse todo el día en el hotel, quieren una playa y creo que cercana, además tenían DEMACIADAS cosas no se quedaran con algún familiar o amigo-_

_-¡AH! Aquí hay muchos hoteles, puta madre…-_

Los rubios analizaban donde podrían volver a verlos, pero en un lugar tan turístico era casi imposible, en eso el pequeño ojiverde se le ocurrió una idea

_-No será tan difícil, ¿viste la calle que tomaron? Hay muchos hoteles por ahí muy juntos, pero, solo hay una playa cercana, además si tomamos en cuenta las horas cuando podrían salir a la playa, esto será muy fácil mi estimada Bebe-_

La rubia miro sorprendida a su acompañante, carajo tenia razón ¡Ver tanto esa boba serie al fin daba frutos! ¡Volvería a ver a su pelinegra y eso la ponía muy feliz! Abrazo de los hombros al menor y lo levanto un poco del suelo.

_-¡Tweek Tweak! ¡Si no fueras mi jodido primo gay y si yo no fuera Bi te besaría!-_

_-Soy el primo de tu prima, así que sí puedes besarme-_

Dijo en tono de broma el menor fingiendo un tono seductor. En efecto no eran consanguíneos, Tweek solo era primo por parte de una prima de Bebe, ellos dos no eran familia, pero así se consideraban. Bebe rio y deposito un rápido beso en los labios del menor, los dos rieron y siguieron su camino. Tratarían de encontrarse nuevamente con esos pelinegros

_Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A._

_Yeah, everybody's gone surfin'_  
_Surfin' U.S.A…_

* * *

**_Bueno aqui acaba el comienzo de una loca historia :3_**

**_¿Qué les parecio? ¿Debería seguir o dejarla por la paz y dedicarme solamente a los OneShots? Por Favor dejen sus Reviews C: y opinen al respecto_**

**_Sin más que decir, me retiro por ahora C:_**

**_¡Chao~!_**

**IlGiovane**


	2. Te Encontré

**¡Y aqui con la segunda parte! -tira globitos y confeti-**

**¡Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado! Me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios :3**

**Bueno… no tengo nada mas que decir solo que… ¡Los amo a cada uno de ustedes mis piciosos lectores! (?) xD**

**Bueno yap ._.U**

**South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker®**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**Te Encontré**_

El día anterior habían llegado al hotel, se dispusieron a acomodar sus cosas en sus respectivos cuartos. Los señores T en un cuarto matrimonial y los morochos en un cuarto de dos habitación cada quien con su cama doble. Ese hotel era realmente hermoso.

Cada cuarto tenía una pequeña sala comedor y una imitación realmente útil de una cocina. Ambos cuartos tenían balcón con una hermosa vista al mar. Sus padres realmente se habían lucido, Wendy no podía estar enojada con ellos después de esto.

-Amo a tus padres-

Dijo Tucker saliendo del baño con una toalla azul envuelta en la cadera y otra mas chica en la cabeza dejando ver su trabajado abdomen. Wendy era bisexual por lo cual no evito dar una mirada lujuriosa a su amigo

-Eres un desperdicio de hombre Tucker… para las mujeres, claro-

Ella se encontraba en un sillón cerca de un ventanal. Estaba viendo el único canal en inglés donde daban las noticias, aun seguía con el pelo mojado de su anterior baño haciendo que el agua se escurriera por su espalda

-Eres una sucia, mirando así a tu mejor amigo-

-Por eso mismo no disimulo mi mirada Craig-

La morocha sonrió de lado volviendo a ver el televisor. Craig rodo los ojos, en ocasiones podía ser una total pervertida, claro, solo Tucker conocía esa faceta suya.

* * *

Una rubia caminaba en la orilla de una desolada playa. Mojaba sus pies con el agua fría de la mañana, empezó a adentrarse de poco al mar hasta que este le cubrió la cadera, dio un salto y termino por hundirse completamente. Nado hasta llegar a la orilla de otra playa, era un poco más chica, rodeada por pequeñas colinas con vegetación.

Surgió de las agua respirando con dificultad, dio unos cuantos pasos y unos brazos la rodearon con una toalla verde

_-¿Si sabes que existe un trasporte llamado camión, cierto?-_

_-Sabes que me gusta nadar Tweek-_

El par de "primos" camino hasta llegar a la parte trasera del hogar Tweak que daba a la playa privada, subió unos pequeños escalones y tomaron asiento bajo un techo sobresaliente de la casa. Era una casa muy bella, rustica por fuera y moderna por dentro

_-¿Ya sabes a que hora iremos a la playa?-_

Dijo con una sonrisa el menor tomando una taza de café de una mesita a su lado, dándole un sorbo. Su compañera lo vio devolviéndole el gesto y asintió con la cabeza

_-Hoy veremos a esos hermosos gringos-_

Los rubios sonrieron y miraron el calmado mar que se formaba a esas horas de la mañana

_-Sabes, siento que esto es acoso-_

_-Nada de eso, simplemente quiero volver a verla-_

_-¿Amor?-_

_-Lo dudo, bueno… no lo sé. Lo único que se es que me gusta y mucho-_

_-Je, hablas por mi también Bebe-_

* * *

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. El equipo T, como lo había nombrado el padre de Wendy, se dirigió esa tarde a las albercas del hotel. Los padres de la morocha se fueron a la media hora sin embargo los jóvenes se quedaron un rato más nadando y jugando en el agua.

-¡Deja de joder culo gordo!-

-¡No soy gordo! ¡Judío de mierda!-

Craig dejo de hundir a la morocha en el agua para ver de donde provenían esos gritos. Esta salió ahogándose mientras sacaba agua de su nariz y boca

-¡Craig! ¡Vuelve a hacer eso y te rompo el cul…! ¿Qué estas mirando?-

El morocho apunto una dirección con su dedo, la azabache volteo y miro

-Más como nosotros-

-Que esperabas, es una ciudad turística, debe de haber cientos de norteamericanos por aquí-

Los dos jóvenes que venían discutiendo dejaron sus toallas en unas de esas sillas playeras mientras otro mas bajito y de cabellos rubio cenizo trataba de tranquilizarlos

-Si no fuera porque mi madre y la tuya son amigas y compraron este maldito viaje compartido, te mataría a golpes-

-Y si no nos obligaran pasar tiempo juntos, haría lo mismo contigo-

-Ch-chicos, po-por favor, no pe-leen ma-s-

-¡Y tú cierra la boca!-

Grito colérico el castaño. El pequeño rubio salto asustado y volteo a ver sin querer a los morochos que se encontraban en el agua, esto lo puso más nervioso.

-Ky-le-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Am.. yo- am… No-nos esta-tan viendo..-

Dijo el pequeño rubio apuntando a la pareja de morochos. Kyle abrió los ojos y su rostro adquiero el mismo color de sus rizados cabellos. Les regalo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras negaba con su mano queriendo decir que no sucedía nada grave.

-Solo logras ponerme en vergüenza, culo gordo-

Hablo entre dientes el pelirrojo viendo frustrado al chico castaño frente a él. El otro chico le contesto del mismo modo.

-Cuantas… putas veces… debo de decirte ¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO!-

Era cierto que Eric Cartman en su niñez era un niño regordete, pero al recibir tantas burlas opto por ir al gimnasio. Claro que para un niño con muchos kilos de más estar en un gimnasio repleto de hombres grandes y musculosos, lo ponía un poco nervioso. Al pasar los años dejo de ser el niño culo gordo de la escuela, convirtiéndose en un hombre grande, con algunos músculos trabajados y marcados pectorales. Tenía una grande y ancha espalda y su rostro ya no parecía una pelota de futbol, más bien era algo cuadrada, dejo crecer un poco su castaño cabello y, se podría decir, que tomo un aspecto muy atractivo.

-Tú para mí siempre serás el culo gordo de mi niñez-

El castaño lo miro con un profundo odio y antes de reventar esa hermosa cara pecosa de un puñetazo cambio su dirección a una palmera cercana, dejando en ella un no exagerado pero si notable agujero.

-¡Eric! ¡Es-tas sangran-do!-

El pequeño Butters se alarmo por los tremendos chorros de sangre que brotaban de los nudillos de su amigo. Empujo un poco al pelirrojo para quedar enfrente del castaño, tomo su brazo y se lo llevo a la enfermería del hotel. Valla hotel.

El pequeño pelirrojo bufo molesto, tomo un grande salvavidas rojo y metió su cabeza por el, después de un salto entro a la alberca, quedando con sus brazos y cabeza apoyadas en el salvavidas. Los morochos decidieron acercarse un poco a él. Su cara de puchero era adorable.

* * *

_-Los norteamericanos son muy enojones-_

_-¡Hey! Yo soy norteamericano-_

_-Nop, tus padres son norteamericanos mis padres también lo son y, por favor tienes que darme la razón ¿Son o no unos pinches enojones?-_

Dos meseros del hotel estaban recargados en el barandal del segundo piso del Restaurant mientras limpiaban las mesas. Eran muy altos y atractivos, uno era rubio y el otro pelinegro, ambos de ojos azules eléctricos. Sus padres eran norteamericanos y al mudarse a México tuvieron a sus respectivos hijos

_-Mh, tienes la puta razón Ken-_

_-Siempre la tengo Wey-_

Se separaron del barandal y siguieron con su trabajo, uno rejuntando los platos de las mesas y el otro acomodándolas para los próximos clientes

_-¿Notaste que la muchacha estaba muy plana?-_

_-¿Cuál muchacha Kenny?-_

_-La de pelo güero y corto, cuanto te apuesto que es Lesbiana-_

_-¿EH?-_

El pelinegro miro incrédulo a su amigo, ¿creía que el tercer muchacho era mujer?

_-Si, tenía el pelo corto, unos short anchos hasta las rodillas y una playera holgada. Sep, esa tipa era lesbiana. Aun así era muy bonita-_

El pelinegro echo a reír, su amigo si que era un completo imbécil, tenia que hacerle caso al doctor de usar sus lentes a diario. El rubio detuvo su trabajo y volteo a ver extrañado a su amigo

_-¡Jajaja! Kenny.. ¡Jaja!.. ¿En-enserio? Esa muchacha plana era un jodido hom-bre… ¡Jajaja!-_

El rubio se sorprendió por lo que su amigo le dijo. Carajo. Debía de hacerle caso a su doctor, pero usando esos lentes, ya no era sexy.

_-Deja de reír pendejo-_

_-Pero es que…. Espera ¡Dijiste que era lindo!-_

Y ahí, tirado en el piso del Restaurant se encontraba un pelinegro muerto de la risa y a su amigo rubio encima de el zarandeándolo con la cara completamente roja.

_-¡Cierra tu puta boca! ¡Pendejo!-_

* * *

_-¡No puede ser!-_

Una molesta rubia seguida de un cansado rubio atravesaba la ya casi desierta playa. Ya estaba anocheciendo y ni rastro de sus pelinegros. Sus padres le habían llamado, hora de regresar cada quien a sus casas,

-_"¿Haber estado todo el día en la calle? ¿Y todavía no hacer quehacer en la casa? ¡Regrésate de una puta vez!" ¡Pendejos!-_

Gritaba enojada la rubia imitando la llamada de sus padres. No haber ni visto los cabellos oscuros de la chica la ponía realmente de malas

_-Mañana será otro día Bebe, no te pongas así-_

Trato de consolarla el menor, más bien trataba de que se callara ya. Tenía 17 años recién cumplidos y se comportaba como una verdadera mocosa caprichuda, ni siquiera el que solo tenia 15 años y medio.

La noche se aproximaba y las luces de los hoteles daban una escena muy hermosa a la playa ya desolada y al mar tranquilo. Estaba haciendo frio y solo se habían ido con playeras de tirantes y shorts. Ambos estaban tapados con largas toallas playeras mientras sus pies se hundían en la arena.

_-Estoy muy decepcionada…-_

_-Yo tam… ¡Bebe! ¡Mira! ¡Mira allá! ¡En el hotel Sheraton Buganvilias!-_

La joven giro su cabeza a la dirección apuntada por su "primo". Abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ambos rubios se quedaron viendo al balcón de una lujosa habitación donde se encontraba una pelinegra recargada en el barandal.

_-Es ella…-_

Susurro la rubia mirando la hermosa figura de su niña en pijama, un pequeño blusón lila.

_-¿Crees que el otro muchacho este con ella?-_

Dijo el menor volteando a ver a su "prima"

_-Voltea y ve-_

Dijo sin apartar la vista de la pelinegra. Tweek giro nuevamente y los ojos se le iluminaron, saliendo de la puerta del balcón estaba el pelinegro, únicamente con un pans azul marino dejando ver su musculoso abdomen. Vieron los labios de ambos moviéndose y sonriendo al final para entrar nuevamente al cuarto

_-Vámonos Tweek, ya sabemos en que hotel están hospedados-_

Sonrió la ojiverde retomando camino, el pequeño rubio la siguió dos pasos atrás. Tweek susurro nuevamente para los dos con una sonrisa.

_-Mañana será otro día-_

* * *

Un convertible blanco salía del estacionamiento del aeropuerto con cuatro personas en el.

-Estoy muy contenta que sus padres los hayan dejado venir chicos-

-Si, Wendy estará muy contenta de verlos, ella solo quería pasar su cumpleaños con sus amigos, y que mejor que en un hotel vista al mar-

Los señores T. estaban contentos, su plan estaba funcionando, llevar a su hija molesta a un viaje a México, contentarla con el cuarto del hotel y ahora llevarían a sus amigos con ella. Este seria el mejor cumpleaños de la niña, bien merecido que se lo tenia

-¡¿Vista al mar?-

Los dos chicos que se encontraban en los asientos traseros del convertible pegaron un salto y abrieron los ojos

-Sip. Ah si, chicos por la noche de hoy dormirán en nuestra habitación para que mañana sea una sorpresa cuando Wendy y Craig los vean, el resto de los días dormirán con ellos ¿Si?-

-¡CLARO SEÑORA TESTABURGER!-

Ambos jóvenes estaban más que eufóricos, los padres de Wendy eran lo máximo. Una semana con sus mejores amigos en un hotel todo pagado vista al mar ¡¿Qué más podían pedir?

-Esto será asombroso Token-

El chico africano volteo a ver entusiasmado a su amigo castaño amante de los tacos, afirmando repetidas veces con la cabeza. Ambos siguieron viendo la hermosa Ciudad de Puerto Vallarta de noche con una gran y brillante sonrisa en sus rostros.

**...**

* * *

_**¡Chan-Charran-Chan-Chan!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer personas Piciosas de este mundo~ n3n**_

_**Si, lo sé ¿Y el Creek? ¿Y el Bendy? **_

_**Bueno pues... utilice este capitulo para meter a los demás personajes que utilizare en esta historia C: ¡Pero les recontrajuro que en el siguiente cap habrá Creek, Bendy y hasta algo de Bunny!**_

_**Pero... no podré publicar en algun par de días porque me acabo de enterar que... ¡Mañana me iré de vacaciones a la playa! xD Que loca coincidencia :b**_

_**Me llevare la Lap B: tratare de publicar allá n,n. Bueno me marcho gente hermosa, gente chula, gente bonita, gent... Bueno ya n3nU**_

_**¡Chao!**_

**IlGiovane**


	3. Mandala

**¡HOLAA~~!**

**Lamento la demora T0T/ **

**(Mas disculpas al final de capitulo C:)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_**"Mandala"**_

El sol había vuelto a salir en Puerto Vallarta. Los morochos se encontraban desayunando en su cuarto mientras escuchaban música, ya estaban bañados y cambiados; hoy irían a la playa, la azabache quería recolectar algunas conchas y caracoles.

-¿Para que quieres caracoles?-

-Quiero hacer un collar-

Respondió la morocha con la cuchara en la boca y viendo su tazón de aritos de colores con leche

-¿Por qué no lo compras?-

-Lo quiero hacer yo misma-

En ese momento, afuera del cuarto de los morochos se encontraban un castaño y un afroamericano, saltaban de la emoción.

-Toca tú-

-No, toca tú-

-Yo estoy cargando el regalo Token-

El afroamericano bufo. Se acomodaron atrás de los obsequios para que no los vieran todavía. Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que los morochos voltearan a verla. Los dos se levantaron de su lugar y preguntaron antes de abrir la puerta

-¿Quién es?-

-Empleados del hotel señorita. Nos mandaron a entregarle esto-

Los dos jóvenes de afuera reían en sus adentros, la voz que fingió Token sonaba realmente chistosa. Del otro lado de la puerta ambos pelinegros se encogieron de hombros y abrieron la puerta. Abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron, un arreglo de flores con un gran oso de peluche y una gran cantidad de globos de colores se estamparon en la cara de Wendy

-¿Quién los mando?-

-Dos chicos muy guapos y elegantes-

Al morocho se le hizo extraño y se asomo por detrás de los regalos. Lo que vio lo dejo mas sorprendido

-Wendy, tienes más regalos acá atrás-

-¿Si?-

La morocha rodeo el arreglo y vio a esas personas con las que quería pasar su decimosexto cumpleaños.

-¡Clyde! ¡Token!-

Los dos chicos aventaron el arreglo al despistado de su amigo y abrazaron a la azabache. Entraron enseguida al cuarto seguidos de Craig que no podía ni ver con lo grande del regalo, entro y a la primera oportunidad aventó el obsequio al sillón restándole importancia.

-¡¿Cómo llegaron aqui?-

Pregunto la morocha eufórica mientras se sentaba junto a Token, Clyde y Craig se sentaron enfrente de ellos. Los recién llegados sonrieron y empezaron con su relato, comenzando por como convencieron a sus padres hasta la noche anterior dormidos con los señores T.

-Después iremos a la playa ¿Vamos?-

-Querida... sabemos de un lugar a donde de verdad querras ir-

Clyde alzo las cejas mientras sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados, ¿A donde queria llevarlos? Temian por su seguridad fisica y psicologica.

* * *

En otra parte del hotel se encontraban un azabache y un rubio listos para empezar su jornada de trabajo en el restaurant. Acomodaron sus atuendos y siguieron con las mesas. Un castaño y un pequeño rubio se adentraban en esos momentos al lugar y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del balcón del restaurant.

_-¡Kenny! Mira quien esta sentado en el balcón-_

_-¿Qui…? ¡Stan!-_

Kenny frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Stan empezó a reír por la cara del pervertido de su amigo, jamás lo había visto así. Kenny volteo a ver de nuevo al pequeño rubio, sus cabellos despeinados y su expresión de sueño lo hacían verse encantador. Kenneth se dio una cachetada mental y sacudió la cabeza, no debería pensar así de otro hombre ¡A él le gustaban las mujeres! ¡Carajo!

_-Deja de reírte Idiota-_

_-Lo-lo siento Ken, pe-pero, tu cara~-_

El morocho hablaba entrecortadamente mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas y sostenía su estomago

_-¡Ah! ¡Esto duele~!-_

Stan echo su cabeza hacia atrás y se sobaba el vientre mientras fruncía el seño por el dolor pero su sonrisa no desaparecía por nada. Un grito del balcón hiso que los dos meseros voltearan, Cartman se encontraba llamándoles con una cara frustrada y su brazo levantado

-¡Piensan atendernos o qué!-

-N-no grites E-eric, ahorita vi-vienen-

Dijo Butters mientras frotaba con su mano su ojo izquierdo. Su grande amigo lo había despertado a tempranas horas de la mañana para que lo acompañara a desayunar ¡Y esos empleaduchos de mierda no se dignaban a hacer su trabajo!

-¡Carajo! ¡¿Van a venir o no?-

El pequeño rubio cerraba sus ojos con pesadez y tapaba sus oídos tratando de ignorar los gritos histéricos de su amigo

_-Vas tú-_

_-¡¿Eh?-_

_-Tú sabes más ingles que yo-_

El rubio volteo a ver a su amigo pelinegro quien lo miraba burlescamente para darse media vuelta y proseguir con la limpieza del piso agarrando un trapeador. Kenny resoplo resignado, tomo su pequeña libreta y el bolígrafo y se encamino a la mesa de ambos chicos

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kenneth y hoy seré su mesero-

Dijo de memoria el inmortal forzando una sonrisa y tratando de no mirar a los ojos al pequeño rubio frente a él, les entrego a ambos un menú, se quedo unos segundos mientras los clientes lo analizaban. Rápidamente el castaño con su hermosa voz autoritaria empezó a narrar su orden

-Quiero la orden de Hot Cakes con huevos estrellados y tocino, unas _quesadillas,_ un tazón de frutas con yogurt, una taza de café con leche y un jugo de naranja-

El castaño entrego el menú al mesero, este dirigió la vista al rubio que seguía con la mirada en el menú, después de apuntar la orden de Cartman. Espero unos segundos más y el bajito de orbes grisáceos hablo

-Yo solo quiero un par de waffles y un café frio, por favor-

El pequeño rubio miro al mesero con una sonrisa enternecedora entregándole el menú, este agrando sus ojos y lo miro hipnotizado un par de segundos, sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco y sus manos temblaban

_-C-claro…-_

-¿Cómo dijo?-

-Ahh, que está bien-

El rubio regreso a la barra y le entrego la orden a uno de los cocineros. Recargo sus manos en una mesa y sacudió su cabeza, no podía borrar la hermosa sonrisa de ese chico, era algo tan… tan, simplemente era demasiado adorable. Se cacheteo literalmente llamando la atención de varios clientes y compañeros de trabajo sin inmutarse un poco.

_-Que me esta pasando- _

* * *

-Okay, _vuelve a decirme, ¿Cómo chingados le vamos a hacer?-_

_-Ah… escúchame con atención, porque si vuelves a preguntarme que como le vamos a hacer, te golpeare Tweek-_

La rubia se detuvo en seco volteando a ver, ya frustrada, a su querido primo. ¿Cómo bestias no entendía la sencillez de ese plan? Entrar al hotel, buscar la habitación de los azabaches, tocar su puerta y preguntar sus nombres

_-Lo que pasa es que es algo muy ES-TU-PI-DO, ¿solo quieres preguntar sus nombres? Después de eso ¿que? Creerán que somos u-una clase de acosadores pervertidos o-o tal vez unos de esos secuestradores que-que venden órganos o-o…-_

El rubio empezó a hiperventilarse, esa situación lo ponía un poco nervioso, no había pensado bien las cosas, pero, lo que querían hacer podría ser malinterpretado. Hace mucho que la presión no invadía su cuerpo, pero en realidad ese chico pelinegro le interesaba demasiado y no quería que lo tachara de extraño loco pervertido

_-Tweek, tus tics están volviendo, tranquilízate-_

El rubio toco su rostro, mas bien debajo de su ojo izquierdo sintiendo los pequeños temblores de sus tics, cerro los ojos y tomo aire profundamente, a los segundos estaba como nuevo

_-No quiero que crean que somos unos locos pervertidos Bebe, y sinceramente ese plan es absurdo y no tiene un fin concreto-_

_-Ah_ Fuck,_ tienes razón Tweekie, ¿Entonces?-_

El pequeño se encogió de hombros mirando al piso, tal vez no estaban destinados a conocerse y esa situación lo alteraba, no quería volver a su pasado donde era conocido como el paranoico tembloroso de los tics.

_-Ah… que tal si… ¿dejamos que las cosas se den por si solas?-_

Voltearon a ver el océano, las gaviotas volaban de un lado a otro y algunos pelicanos se sumergían en las olas para salir con la papada llena de agua salada y uno que otro pez. Los dos rubios tomaron asiento en la arena enterrando sus pies con ella.

_-Si dejamos las cosas así, hay una probabilidad de 30 de 100 que los volvamos a ver, y una de 15 a 100 de que hablemos con ellos. ¿Entiendes Tweek? No podemos dejar que las cosas se den por si solas…-_

El ojiverde rodeo los hombros de la rubia con un brazo para acercarla a él, esta dio un largo suspiro y agacho la vista triste y decepcionada. Al instante el menor se levanto tomando de las manos a su compañera para jalarla a un lugar inespecífico.

_-¿A- a donde vamos Tweek?-_

_-Tienes razón, pero si tratamos de acosarlos será peor, ¿Qué tal si solo vamos a la playa? Si somos optimistas de seguro los encontraremos-_

El rubio volteo a ver a Bebe con una hermosa sonrisa mientras seguía jalándola de la mano, esta le devolvió el gesto enseñando los dientes y con los ojos cerrados. Siguieron caminando rumbo a la playa frente al hotel donde sus pelinegros se hospedaban.

* * *

-Estúpido Cartman, maldito culo gordo hijo de puta…-

Kyle se encontraba frente al mar, sentado en la arena mientras posaba sus brazos en sus rodillas y hundía su cabeza en ellos. La marea empezó a aumentar un poco y las olas alcanzaron a rozar los pies del pelirrojo. Inmediatamente doblo las puntas de su jeans café hasta las rodillas para no mojarlo.

-Pendejo…-

Si, Broflovski estaba emputado y resentido con Cartman. Desde la noche pasada se sentía así.

_**FLASH BACK **_

El pelirrojo apenas pudo conciliar el sueño debido a que el ex-culón se la paso insultándolo, no quería ocasionar un drama o una pelea, esas eran unas vacaciones para que sus padres y la puta madre de Cartman se relajaran y divirtieran. ¿Cómo Butters pudo dormir tan plácidamente con las palabrotas de Eric Cartman?

-¿Sabes cual es la especie de animales mas desagradable y despreciable del mundo, Kyle? Así es, los malditos judíos…-

-¿Por qué no tomas algo de sol Kahl? Te hace falta, tal vez después de eso podrías teñir tu cabello y así ya nadie te odiaría ¿sabes porque? Porque todos odian a los malditos judíos, pelirrojos y pecosos…-

…Malditos judíos, Malditos judíos…

Finalmente, el detestable castaño lo había dejado por la paz después de decirle con desprecio "Maldito judío" "En realidad te odio_"._ En ese instante el pequeño pelirrojo sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el pecho, después ese famoso nudo en la garganta se hiso presente, cerro los ojos y se obligo a dormir por mas no quisiera.

A las pocas horas escucho como alguien se levantaba de la cama, abrió los ojos pesadamente notando que ya estaba amaneciendo, después escucho la insoportable voz de su compañero de cuarto tratando de despertar al pequeño rubio.

-Butters, arriba Leo, vamos a comeeer-

Susurro el castaño mientras zarandeaba el pequeño cuerpo del rubio, este balbuceo unas palabras y después miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo preguntándole la hora.

-Las siete de la mañana, anda, arriba-

El menor se levanto después de eso con algo de dificultad, se dirigió al baño y regreso a la habitación en un par de minutos

-Apúrate Butters, ¡Tengo hambre!-

-See, ya voy… solo voy a levantar a Kyle para irnos-

La mano del adormecido Leopold se acercaba lentamente a la espalda del pelirrojo, pero Eric la sujeto inmediatamente

-No Butters, no quiero que el venga-

El pequeño miro confundido la cara seria de su amigo castaño, parpadeo un poco y acompaño al mayor a la puerta para después salir rumbo al restaurant del hotel, sin saber, que toda esa plática había sido escuchada por un pelirrojo con el seño fruncido y la mirada triste.

A los minutos, Kyle se levanto y se encamino a un lugar donde tal vez, y solo tal vez no se encontraría a aquel par, la playa.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Kyle en realidad apreciaba a Eric, es más, lo quería como amigo, como hermano. Pero, simplemente no podía dejar de insultarlo y tratarlo como lo trataba cuando eran niños. Se supone que ya estaban creciendo, y con ello, de misma manera su madurez, pero simplemente no podía evitar comportarse como un mocoso odioso.

Tal vez Cartman tenía razón, los judíos son despreciables y desagradables

Metió su cara entre sus brazos y dio un gran y largo suspiro. Escucho como alguien se acerba a su posición y torció la boca con desgano, ojala que no fueran aquellos traicioneros.

_-Hola muchacho, ¿Por qué tan solo?-_

Levanto la vista y se encontró con dos pares de ojos verdes, sonrió y con el poco español que sabia, respondió

_-Hola, perdón, no hablo muy bien el español…-_

* * *

-E-eric, te vas a atragan-tar si sigues comi-miendo así…-

Butters miro con gracia al hambriento de Eric, con la cabeza zambullida en la comida, literalmente. A unos metros de ellos, un rubio no dejaba de mirar los tiernos gestos que hacia el pequeño ojigris, en ese momento, sin querer sus piernas empezaron a dirigirse hacia ese lugar mientras una sonrisa boba surcaba su rostro.

-Cállate Butters… t-te dije que tenia hambre…-

Las mejillas manchadas del castaño le sacaron una sonrisa realmente tierna y hermosa a Leopold, claro, para los ojos azules de Kenny. Los pasos torpes que daba el inmortal lo hacían acercarse cada vez más, sin saber, al lugar de aquellos dos. Sin notar a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo enfrente de él, desparramo todo el contenido de su charola encima del pequeño rubio cenizo.

-¡Butters!-

_-¡Kenny!-_

_-L-lo siento_ ¡I'm Sorry!-

Cartman se hecho a reír a carcajadas mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Butters para quitarle de la cabeza lo que parecía ser un desayuno bien hecho. Con el dorso de su mano sacudió un poco de una cosa amarilla que adornaba el cabello del pequeño mientras reía, siempre riendo.

El joven inmortal se encontraba trabado en ese momento, tratando de disculparse pero las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta, su compañero recogió rápidamente el desorden y desapareció de la escena dejando solo a Kenny, no sin antes decirle _"Ayúdalo, el gerente esta viendo". _Rápidamente tomo al pequeño Scotch de los hombros y le pidió levantarse.

-¿P-porque…?

-Vamos al tocador, déjeme ayudarlo por favor-

En seguida, Kenny se fue casi corriendo al baño de hombres guiando al frágil Butters. Cartman no podía parar de reírse y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, atragantándose con su desayuno y sorbiendo un poco del café frio de su bajito amigo desafortunado.

Ya dentro del lujoso tocador masculino, dos rubios trataban de quitar la comida todavía caliente del cuerpo del más bajo. Kenny tuvo que agacharse un poco para tener la altura de Leopold que seguía con los ojos cerrados y la boca fruncida frente a él.

-L-lo siento, en realidad lo siento, no fue mi intención y…-

-Je… basta de disculparse ¿si?-

El peso de culpa creció mas sobre los hombros de Kenny quien solo se limito a guardar silencio y proseguir con la limpieza del menor. La cara seria de Butters ponía cada vez más nervioso al rubio mayor, pero, los pequeños gestos que articulaba el menor al sentir las largas manos de Kenneth en su rostro, lo hacían sonreír y sonrojarse a la vez.

Finalmente, el trabajo de limpieza había acabado y para terminar con completa pulcrecidad, paso un paño húmedo sobre el rostro de Butters, contorneando su frente y quijada. Los ojos grises del pequeño comenzaron a abrirse lentamente frente a Kenny, robándole un fuerte sonrojo y un sentimiento cálido en el pecho a McCormick.

-G-gracias-

-De nada, ¿Butters, verdad?-

-Eh… s-si-

El lado coqueto de McCormick floreció en ese instante, al carajo su sexualidad, al carajo que solo le gustaban las mujeres. Este pequeño rubio se había metido en su cerebro y corazón, muy, muy en el fondo.

* * *

-¿En serio sabes quienes son?-

-Am, si... son Craig y Wendy, segurisimo de eso-

Bebe y Tweek se encontraban encima de Kyle. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Esos eran nombres muy hermosos y sensuales

-¿C-como los conoces?-

-Ah… ayer los conocí, en la piscina del hotel, son muy agradables-

Kyle sonrió recordando el momento cuando conoció al par de pelinegros en la piscina, esos dos le habían alegrado por un momento, hasta que se tuvieron que marchar, claro.

_**FLASH BACK**_

-¿Te hicieron enojar?-

El pelirrojo dio vuelta a su salvavidas tras escuchar una voz femenina, encarándose con dos pelinegros, la chica sonreía, el otro tenia una expresión neutra, casi de fastidio. Kyle no respondió, solo bufo cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Mándalos a la mierda-

Abrió los ojos nuevamente por el comentario del azabache, relajo su rostro y sonrió de lado, afirmando nuevamente con la cabeza.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-¿P-por qué? ¿También los conocen?-

-Ah… algo así…-

Los rubios miraron a sus costados riendo nerviosamente mientras Kyle los miraba extrañado. Un silencio algo incomodo se formo después de eso. Dejándolo atrás, Bebe se atrevió a preguntar algo, esperando un si de respuesta.

-Y Kyle… Ya esta empezando a hacer algo de frio… ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu habitación en el hotel?-

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño por la repentina pregunta y vio la cara nerviosa de los rubios frente a el.

-Me gustaría… pero, prefiero no estar ahí en estos momentos-

La desilusión no tardo en llegar al par de ojiverdes, se hundieron de hombros. Sin más que hacer, la rubia propuso ir a algún lugar para divertirse, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro…

* * *

-A-a ¿A dónde dijiste que íbamos? ¿Bebe?-

-"_**Mandala"**_, el mejor antro de Puerto Vallarta-

Después de una ida rápida de cada quien a sus respectivos aposentos, dijeron encontrarse en un cierto punto para ir a divertirse. La noche ya estaba llegando y junto a ella, Bebe, Tweek y Kyle. El nerviosismo del rubio se presento rápidamente.

-¡E-espera! S-somos me-menores de edad, no nos dejaran entrar…-

Ambos chicos se detuvieron con alivio, en realidad no querían tener problemas, y ciertamente eran menores de edad, no los dejarían pasar. Bebe volteo a verlos con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-No se preocupen por eso. ¿Olvidas quien soy, Tweek? Conozco gente-

Ambos menores tragaron seco, eso los podía meter en muchos líos, pero, ¡era tan emocionante! A los minutos ya se encontraban enfrente del local que expedía ruidos muy pegajosos y movidosos. Dejaron su temor atrás y le entregaron su confianza a la ojiverde.

_-¡¿Pero que coño me estas diciendo?-_

Un grito algo infantil hizo voltear al trio de amigos, en las puertas de _**Mandala **_se encontraban cuatro personas discutiendo con unos de los grandes y fuertes guardias del lugar. Un cómico castaño daba gritos y brincos por doquier, mientras que sus acompañantes lo miraban con algo de cansancio y nerviosismo.

_-No es NO, pequeño niño-_

_-¡Que no soy un jodido niño! ¡Tengo 18 años! ¡Mi-mira mi puta credencial!-_

-Ya déjalo Clyde… al carajo con esto-

-¡No! ¡Vinimos por algo! ¡No me iré hasta las tres de la mañana borracho hasta la madre!-

El par de rubios abrieron los ojos, ahí estaban sus preciados azabaches, con un muy idiota castaño y un alto hombre de color. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bebe tomo por las muñecas a los mas jóvenes y los jalo hacia aquella riña sin sentido. El guardia al verla empujo al castaño y le sonrió.

_-Bárbara, hace mucho que no vienes, ¿Acompañada, eh?-_

_-Je, hola Andrés, sep, son unos amigos míos ¿Podemos pasar?-_

La rubia miro con una sonrisa al mayor y este asintió con la cabeza abriendo las puertas del local para dejarlos entrar. Wendy y Craig vieron con asombro al par de rubios, eran los mismos del establecimiento. Sin previo aviso, un sonrojo leve se apodero de sus mejillas.

Clyde miro estupefacto como el grande y macho guardia dejaba entrar a aquel trio que al igual que ellos, se veían de la misma edad. Abrió de sobremanera la boca para protestar pero antes de eso la rubia anterior tomo del brazo a Andrés y le susurro algo al oído. Este giro los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Bien, bien, puedes entrar mocosos. Solo ocasiónenme algún problema y los sacó a patadas de aquí-

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y entraron al lugar, buscaron con la mirada a la rubia que los había ayudado, al encontrarla le dieron las gracias.

-Je, no hay de que… Kyle los conoce, y al parecer nosotros también-

Rápidamente los azabaches entendieron a la ojiverde, pero el otro par no sabían ni siquiera quien era Kyle. Los pelinegros presentaron inmediatamente a sus amigos al resto.

-Vengan, vamos a una mesa. Conozco el lugar-

Bebe les guiño un ojo y tomo la delantera esquivando a las personas del lugar, los demás la siguieron y llegaron a una mesa rodeada de un sillón rojo semáforo. Tomaron asiento e inmediatamente un mesero los atendió.

_-Repitó: "Dos cervezas oscuras, dos micheladas, un pingüino, un vampiro y un Sex on The Beach" ¿Correcto?-_

_-Correcto, Miguel-_

_-Ok, enseguida se los traigo Bebe-_

_-Gracias~-_

Bárbara se despidió con una sonrisa, los demás la vieron sorprendida, ¿Acaso conocía a todos los del lugar? Incluso el mismo Tweek se quedo con la boca abierta, debería vigilar más a esa libertina. A los segundos una canción demasiado famosa y pegadiza comenzó a sonar en el lugar.

-¡Uh! Vamos chicos, ¡a bailar!-

La rubia alzo los brazos y tomo de la camisa a Tweek y Kyle, este ultimo sujeto del brazo a Wendy y esta de igual manera a Craig, Clyde al igual de emocionado que Bebe, tomo las muñecas de su amigo Afroamericano y lo saco a la pista integrándose con los demás.

Instantáneamente, los siete menores de edad se encontraban bailando en el centro del lugar. Claro, con excepción de Tucker y Black que se movían menos que una piedra.

-¡No seas amargado Toki~! ¡Baila conmigo!-

El castaño se acercó a Token, sujetándolo de las manos y moviéndolo figurando algún tipo de baile. Un sonrojo inmediato adorno las mejillas del más alto. Bárbara se acercó a Tweek y susurro algo en su oído

_-Saca a bailar a Craig-_

_-¡¿Eh?-_

_-¡Anda cabrón!-_

La ojiverde empujo por la espalda al menor que llego de golpe a un descuidado pelinegro, este lo vio con su profunda mirada mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura. El nervioso del rubio volteo a ver enseguida a su prima, que solo le respondió con un guiño y su pulgar arriba. Trago fuerte.

-¿B-ba-bailas?-

-¿Contigo?-

-…Si…-

-Claro-

El azabache se acercó más al pequeño rubio sacándole un temblor y un fuerte sonrojo coloreándole todo el rostro, demostró que él, también sabía bailar.

Dos pares de hombres bailando y dos mujeres con un pelirrojo, nada podría arruinarlo, excepto claro… la llegada de dos judíos y una puta…

_…Continuará…_

* * *

_**¡OH! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO DE VERDAAAD! \(T0T)/**_

_**En realidad no tengo excusas para mi retardo u,u solo una ¡Soy muuuy floja! Dx**_

_**¡I'm Sorry~! No solo por el retardo, si no también por la falta de Creek y Bendy, se que lo prometi pero... el Bunny me dio un golpe en la cara y fue lo unico que pude escribir UmU y eso que fue algo muy mierdero.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, creo que me salio algo larguito. De un momento a otro la inspiración me pego y mi teclado no dejaba de sonar :D**_

_**Nuevamente lo siento mucho, y espero que les siga agradando ;3**_

_**Dejen Reviews con sus opiniones, criticas, insultos. ¡Acepto lo que seá! :D Estoy desesperada~~ (¿?) Jeje, Ok no...**_

_**¡Se les quiere y se les mama! ¡DIGO! ¡AMA! ;/D jeje...**_

_**¡(ha0! n,n/**_

**IlGiovane**


	4. Dos Judíos y una Puta

**¡LO SIENTO~~~~! D:**

**Se que me desapareci por muchisímo tiempo y lo lamento... ¿Qué puedo decir? La escuela me trae cortita, las clases de manejo, y el trabajo me matan Dx Aparte de que no me puedo inspirar con alguien aqui conmigo, no he podido estar sola durante mucho tiempo,y, he estado haciendo este cap en partes... espero que no se lleguen a confundir.**

**BUeno! sin mas ¡Con el Cap 4! :D**

_**South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

"_**Dos Judíos y una Puta"**_

* * *

La pista de baile estaba hasta el tope, las personas bailaban sin cesar, rozando y chocando sus cuerpos con los demás. Donde un afroamericano estaba siendo acorralado por un castaño y sus originales pasos de baile.

-¡Vamos Tokie! ¡Baila!-

-A-a Clyde… no se bailar…-

El mas bajo seguía bailando enfrente de su compañero de pelo rizado. Token miraba avergonzado hacia todos lados, observando la forma de bailar de los demás mientras tenía sujeto de la cintura al menor para que no siguiera acercándosele, y para decir verdad, todos se movían de manera exagerada, aventando los brazos y cabeza de un lado a otro. Muchos brincaban moviendo la cintura al ritmo de la música.

-¡Todos saben bailar, Token! ¡Anda!-

Clyde tomo las manos del mayor y empezó a moverlas de aquí para allá, obligando así que al menos se moviera un poco. Black cerró los ojos con un suspiro apretando con más fuerza las manos de su amigo. Al abrirlos miro la hermosa sonrisa del castaño, pudo notar como sus alocados pasos lo hacían verse adorable y aniñado.

-B-bien… aquí vamos-

Black movió sus pies torpemente, tratando de igualar el ritmo del menor, a decir verdad no era tan difícil, simplemente debía dejarse guiar por la música y las manos de Clyde Donovan.

-¡Bien Token!-

* * *

-¿Una cita?-

-S-si…-

-¡Eres un marica Butters!-

Después de que aquel mesero torpe ayudara a quitarle los alimentos esparcidos en la cabeza y hombros al pequeño Scotch, surgió una platica algo incomoda para el de ojos grises, acabando en tener una cita. Cartman se carcajeaba de lo más lindo mientras el rubio se hundía en el colchón de su cama totalmente avergonzado y sonrojado.

-¡HAHAHA! ¿Cu-cuando?-

-Mañana…-

-¡Mph! … ¡WAHAHA!-

El rostro del menor se calentó en su totalidad, cerró los ojos y se recostó en su cama. Eric rodaba en el colchón, literalmente, muriéndose de la risa. Mañana sería un día extraño para Leopold Butters Scotch.

-¿Y-y los señores B-broflovski?-

Eric paro en seco sentándose al borde de la cama, miro hacia todos lados, ni rastro de la familia de judíos, mucho menos de su amada madre.

-¡Máaa~~!-

* * *

Bebe, Wendy y Kyle trataban de salir del mar de gente para ir a su mesa un rato, al llegar las bebidas estaban ya en su lugar. Bebe tomo su Sex On The Beach y los otros dos tomaron las Micheladas. Tomaron asiento mientras reían y bebían. Sus pechos bajaban y subían por la agitación y el cabello que caía por sus sienes se mojaba con sudor por el ejercicio del baile.

-¿Vieron a Craig? ¡No lo había visto bailar así desde hace mucho! Ya extrañaba esa actitud de aquel imbécil-

La morocha sonreía por su amigo, inclusive, el mencionado bailaba mejor que la misma Testaburger. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza. Bebe dio un trago de su bebida.

-Digo lo mismo de Tweek, él es muy tímido como para bailar, y ahora ¡Já! Se mueve mejor que yo, _ese pinche cabrón_-

Kyle sonrió, le gustaban sus nuevas amistades, podría decirse que él era el único que venia solo y sin conocer a alguien, la mayoría de ellos ya se conocía entre sí. Como Bebe y Tweek, primos y amigos por siempre, y sin mencionar al Team Craig.

El pelirrojo agacho la mirada con una sonrisa nostálgica. Él no podía ni podría tratarse así con Cartman y Butters, bueno, tal vez con Butters si, pero, Eric era otro asunto. Las miradas de las féminas mostraban preocupación por la seriedad repentina de Kyle. Sonrió. Extrañaría a ese par cuando regresara a su monótono hogar.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? ¡Vallamos a bailar!-

Broflovski salto de su asiento con una brillante sonrisa, las otras dos rieron y se levantaron de su lugar exclamando una especie de "¡YAY!", estas ultimas tomaron la delantera a la pista seguidas del pelirrojo, este reía por la actitud de sus amigas, sin embargo su sonrisa se esfumo por un instante.

-Oh-oh…-

Sus ojos derrochaban temor y sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar. Se encontraba estático en su lugar buscando a sus amigos con la mirada y regresándola a ese punto que le causaba terror. Decidido, echo a correr como alma que lleva el demonio, un demonio llamado Sheila Broflovski.

* * *

-Es un bonito y llamativo lugar Liane-

-¡Si! Aunque… es muy juvenil para nosotros-

El matrimonio Broflovski y Miss Cartman miraban el lugar a su alrededor, muy alocado y juvenil. El matrimonio se sentía un poco avergonzado, ya se veían mayores pero la flama de la juventud seguía en ellos.

-Me siento un poco incomoda con esta ropa…-

-Oh, te ves adorable amiga, que eso no te incomode, ¡Venimos a divertirnos!-

Sheila vestía un vestido negro a una altura arriba de las rodillas, de cuello alto y mangas cortas; mientras Gerald una camisa verde pasto con unos pantalones café y su collar judío sobresaliendo.

-Bien Liane… ¿ya habías venido a estos tipos de antros?-

-¡Oh, innumerables veces!-

Sin embargo, Liane encajaba muy bien a pesar de ya tener sus añitos; cuidarse todos los días y hacer spinning le había ayudado a presumir un hermoso vestido ajustado color plata con un enorme escote en la espalda y busto.

El trio de adultos a diferencia de los adolescentes, habían decidido optar mejor por sentarse en la barra, un poco más alejados de la pista de baile repleta de jóvenes adultos con la hormona a flor de piel.

* * *

_-¿Una cita?-_

_-Yep, mañana a las siete-_

_-Oh Dios… sabía que eras puto, pero no creí que fueras a salir del closet tan pronto-_

Kenny encerto un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo de su amigo pelinegro. Después de eso rieron a coro, a pesar de que el rubio fuera gay, bi, pansexual, o lo que fuera, Stan seguiría siendo su mejor amigo. Kenny dejo de reír para voltear a ver con nerviosismo a su acompañante que seguía riéndose.

* * *

El pelirrojo esquivaba como podía la muralla de bailarines, sus ojos se movían frenéticamente tratando de buscar a los demás, si de pura casualidad sus padres lo llegaban a ver ahí sería el fin de unas relajantes vacaciones en familia. De repente un gran círculo de personas se encontraba frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

Al parecer toda la gente animaba a alguien, coreaban un "Eh-eh-eh" ó "Piso, piso, piso". Kyle ignoro eso y siguió buscando a sus amigos con la mirada pero al no encontrarlos, llego a imaginar quienes eran a los que animaban la demás gente. Kyle trago en seco y trato de adentrarse entre la multitud.

-Oh cielo santo…-

Logro atravesar la pared humana y lo que vio fue un tanto desconcertante. El afroamericano y el castaño sacudían toda la pista, literalmente; Token movía las caderas al ritmo de la canción y Clyde bailaba sensualmente alrededor de su "amigo". De un momento a otro, el amante de los tacos se fue agachando frente a un sorprendido Token.

Clyde bajo y subió lentamente rozando su cuerpo con el de su compañero hasta quedar cara a cara con Black, este se quedo atónito en su lugar con el rostro sonrojado. Kyle pudo observar como el castaño se acercaba al oído del otro y le susurraba algo. Al instante, Donovan empujo no muy fuerte al afroamericano el cual cayó de sentón en el piso y con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz.

La multitud grito un sonoro "Buuh~~" y entre dos muchachos sacaron al inmóvil Black del centro. Clyde celebro para si y trataba de retar a alguien más a bailar contra el. De la nada una rubia de ojos verde se adentro al centro caminando sensualmente, Kyle la reconoció al instante.

-¡¿Bebe?!-

Grito anonado con los nervios a estallar, tenía que salir de ese lugar a como antes o sus padres lo verían, pensó en escapar solo, pero, el no conocía Puerto Vallarta, necesitaba a Bebe que en ese momento estaba barriendo la pista con Clyde, o Tweek, al cual no miraba por ningún lado.

-¡Lo siento Donovan! ¡Hoy no era tu día!-

Kyle dirigió su vista al centro y noto como Bebe celebraba con los brazos en alto y también como Clyde era sacado de la pista por dos muchachos a pesar de sus exigencias de tener la revancha. La esperanza del pelirrojo nació al pensar que la pelea de baile había acabado, sin embargo otra chica del público salió de la nada apuntando a la rubia retándola a bailar.

-Oh que la mi… ¿¡Ahora Wendy!?-

Bebe sonrió con lasciva y acepto el reto sin preocuparse. Tenía la oportunidad de acariciar su cuerpo con el de la azabache.

* * *

En otra parte de _Mandala _un rubio y un pelinegro platicaban acaloradamente sobre mil y un tonterías mientras no dejaban de beber un par de cervezas oscuras. De un momento a otro las palabras ya no salían de sus bocas después de hablar sin parar durante varios minutos.

Tweek dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y volteo a ver al morocho. Este clavo su mirada de inmediato en la del rubio. Quedaron así durante un par de segundos, Tweek sonrió con timidez y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa. Craig sonrió enternecido por el sonrojo que nació en la cara del rubio.

…_Lindo…_

Tweek se recargo con la mano sobre el asiento y con la otra se rascaba detrás de la oreja, aún con la mirada en la mesa. Craig observo la mano del rubio y sin pensarlo dos veces, acerco la suya lentamente. Rozo con delicadeza los dedos del rubio haciendo que este lo volteara a ver asombrado.

-¿C-craig?-

-Tweek-

Se perdieron en la mirada ajena durante varios segundos. Tweek sentía algo cálido en su pecho y como su estomago daba vueltas. Craig sintió por primera vez en muchos años un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas y como las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban inconscientemente formando una sonrisa.

Craig aprisiono la mano del rubio en la suya entrelazando sus dedos, Tweek miro el acto del moreno con nerviosismo para después apretarla con las fuerza contra la suya.

-Tweek…-

-¿S-si, Craig?-

El azabache jalo un poco al ojiverde hacia el.

-¿Q-qué pasa, Craig?-

Ahora el rubio se había acercado lentamente un poco más al cuerpo ajeno.

-Yo…-

Podían sentir el aliento del otro a centímetros, sus cuerpos se acercaban disimuladamente…

-¡TWEEEEEK!-

El rubio se alejó apresuradamente del pelinegro y volteo a ver la fuente del grito. Vio a un par de metros a su amigo pelirrojo tratando de llegar a ellos mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados y se escondía en momentos tras algún mueble o una persona. Finalmente llego donde la pareja, jadeante y agitado.

-Tw-eek… tene-mos… que irnos-

-¿Eh…?-

-¡Right NOW!-

* * *

-Muy… bien Wendy… pero tendrás que moverte mejor para vencerme…-

Bebe hablo entre jadeos hacia la morena con una sonrisa superior, Wendy rio socarrona y enseguida se movió de una manera sensual que logro sacar un gran "Wooa!" de parte de la mayoría de los hombres y la mitad de las mujeres. Bebe sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda, no por el miedo de perder sino por la manera que la ponía aquella norteamericana.

-Mejora eso… _guapa_-

Las palabras de confianza de Wendy y como pronuncio la última palabra en español enloquecieron a la mexicana. Estaba por echarse encima de Testaburger y recorrer su cuerpo con su boca pero alguien de entre la multitud la saco de ahí dejando sorprendida a la azabache.

-T-tenemos que irnos Bebe-

-¿Eh?-

Tweek jalaba de la muñeca a su prima con algo de dificultad, esta observo a los lados del rubio frente a él y miro a un algo irritado Craig y un nervioso Kyle. Su mente reacciono enseguida y pregunto por su pelinegra.

-¡Aquí estoy!-

Bebe volteo a su izquierda y vio siendo arrastrada de la misma manera que a ella a la Testaburger por un indignado Clyde y un acalorado Token. Intercambiaron miradas y preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

* * *

-¡Tenías razón Liane querida! ¡Aquí es muy divertido!-

-¡Te lo dije corazón!-

Miss Broflovski y Miss Cartman bailaban en una de las esquinas de la pista alegremente mientras Gerald se encontraba en la barra tomando y conversando con otros caballeros que acompañaban a sus mujeres y amigas quedándose bebiendo solos.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Hace años que no me divertía así!-

-¡Eso me alegra corazón!-

El par de mujeres rieron mientras seguían contoneando sus caderas alegremente, en un paso en falso que Sheila dio hacia atrás, choco con una persona. Inmediatamente, por sus buenos modales, volteo a disculparse, sin embargo lo que vio hizo que esos buenos modales se esfumaran de la misma forma que su diversión.

-¡¿KYLE?!-

-¡MAM-MAMÁ-!-

Madre e hijo estaban clavados en su lugar sin apartar la vista de la mirada del otro, una de miedo y otra furia pura. Los rubios y el team miraron horrorizados las dagas metafóricas que lanzaba la señora pelirroja frente a ellos a su pobre amigo judío. Los rubios movieron los labios y unas débiles palabras salieron de ellos.

_-Ya… mamo…-_

* * *

En el Hotel _Sheraton Buganvilias, e_n el cuarto 65, un rubio de ojos grises y un castaño robusto se encontraban sentados frente el televisor viendo una película sobre muñecos que hablaban y mataban gente, mientras comían variedad de frituras y golosinas.

-Esta película no asusta nada-

-A-a mi si me asusta…-

-Eres un marica, a ti todo te asusta-

Butters dio un gritillo asustadizo y abrazo un cojín del sofá, Cartman rio y se metió un puño de frituras de queso a la boca. La película había transcurrido rápidamente, sacándole gritos a Leopold y risas a Eric. Los adultos no habían aparecido todavía y mucho menos el chico pelirrojo. Eric sonrió por esto último.

* * *

Un par de muchachos caminaban descalzos a la orilla del mar, mojando sus pies con la fría espuma. Jugaban y reían, aventándose el agua fría con los pies. Su turno en el restaurante del hotel ya había terminado y habían decidido visitar la playa aunque sea de noche.

Trabajar día, tarde y parte de la noche era lo que los mantenía bajo un techo con agua caliente y comida. Se habían independizado desde hace ya un año, a los 17, cuando vivir con sus progenitores les era insoportable.

Kenneth McCormick y Stanley Randall Marsh. El hogar del primero era en si un infierno, con padres alcohólicos y drogadictos, un hermano mayor que no le importaba la seguridad de sus hermanos menores, y su pequeña hermanita… al menos a ella si la pudo sacar de ese lugar. Kevin podría irse mucho al carajo, podía arreglárselas solo.

Tal vez con Stanley las cosas parecían mas tranquilas por el exterior, pero alguien que viviera allí se daría cuenta de la clase de familia que era. Con un padre realmente idiota y sin sentido común aparte de drogadicto, una hermana abusadora que se podría decir que lo odiaba a muerte y una madre un poco ignorante de lo que sucedía en su hogar. Se podría decir que a ella era a la única que extrañaba de ese nido de locos.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la arena húmeda dejando que el agua apenas lograra mojar sus dedos. Miraron el océano y pudieron ver a lo lejos un gran barco tal vez pesquero o de mercancía. El moreno suspiro ganándose la mirada de su amigo.

_-¿En que piensas Stan?-_

_-En el mar… ¿Ya te he dicho cual es mi mas grande deseo?-_

_-Seep. Muchas veces Stanley…-_

El rubio rodo los ojos por el deseo infantil de su compañero, esta bien que desee algo como eso pero, ahora lo a convertido en una meta a lograr, haciendo que ahorre la mayoría de su ganancias de mesero en un gran frasco de vidrio con una tonta nota pegada que dice: "La Perla…".

_-Ser un gran y reconocido pescador, vivir en el mar, ser parte de el…-_

La voz soñadora de Marsh era como un delicado susurro, demasiado dulce y afeminado como para venir de la boca de un hombre. El nombre de "La Perla" sería el nombre de su añorado barco, aunque "La Perla" sonaba demasiado a secas, él quería algo mas para ese nombre tan bonito, pero tenía mucho tiempo para saber como acomodarlo.

_-Pescar camarones, cangrejos, jaibas, pulpos…-_

_-Para hacer una gran restaurante de mariscos y blablablá… ya lo se tonto-_

Kenneth rio y empujo un poco al azabache, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio viendo las luces de ese gran barco en altamar. Algo en la cabeza del rubio se encendió nuevamente, tenía que preguntarle algo importante a Stan sobre su cita de mañana, algo que involucraba al pelinegro.

* * *

-¡Oh, cuando lleguemos al hotel jovencito verás lo que te espera!-

-¡P-pero mamá! ¡Ay!-

Sheila Broflovski llevaba literalmente a rastras a su hijo hacia un auto negro el cual habían rentado en el hotel. La mirada acusadora de su padre no le ayudaba en nada y la expresión de "yo no me meto~" de la señora Cartman era inquietante.

Con la cara completamente roja del dolor por las bofetadas que Sheila implanto en las mejillas de su hijo y la vergüenza lo adornaban. Volteo a ver humillado a sus amigos y noto como ellos tenían muecas de dolor ajeno por su pelirrojo y desafortunado amigo.

-¡Adentro jovencito!-

El frágil cuerpo de Kyle fue lanzado al interior del automóvil mientras su padre tomaba el volante y Liane se situaba al lado del ojiverde. Asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla y miro por última vez en esa noche a los demás. Wendy articulo algo en sus labios y se apuntó a si misma para después apuntarlo a él, Kyle sonrió, susurro un pequeño "Okay" y dibujo un numero en el aire.

Cuando el auto negro se perdió en las calles, Bebe hizo una seña y una taxi paro frente a ellos.

-¿A dónde señorita?-

-Al Sheraton Buganvilias, por favor-

-Claro que si-

El transcurso hacia el gran hotel de cinco estrellas estuvo lleno de preguntas "¿Esa era su mamá?" "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" "¿Quién paga?". El taxi era demasiado pequeño para seis personas así que Token se sentó en el copiloto, Clyde atrás con Tweek quien tenia encima a Bebe y Craig a Wendy.

-Llegando al hotel lo voy a buscar-

-¿Y sabes su número de cuarto Wendy?-

-Sip, me lo dijo antes de irse-

El taxi paro frente al hotel y todos bajaron dificultosamente, Bebe grito un "Espéreme" y fue junto a los demás.

-Bien, aquí nos despedimos, yo iré a casa con Tweek y…-

La rubia quedo callada viendo de reojo a la morocha quien se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, trato de formular palabra pero se le dificultaba bajo la mirada penetrante de esos ojos verdes. Craig la miro y dijo exactamente lo que su amiga trataba de decir.

-Mañana hay que ir a la playa ¿si?-

Dijo mientras miraba a los ojos del rubio mas bajo, tenia algo pendiente que hacer con el y mañana seria un buen día.

-¡Si, claro! Bueno, Bye-bye-

Bebe de despidió de beso de todos y dejo a la pelinegra al final, beso delicadamente la mejilla caliente de Wendy y deslizo su boca por ella hasta rozar la comisura de sus labios ganándose un sonrojo y una mirada asombrada de la norteamericana.

Tweek choco la palma y puño con los demás, pero al hacerlo con Craig este le tomo la mano y la acaricio lentamente para después soltarla. Un pequeño temblor se apodero de su cuerpo, se despidió de beso rápidamente de Wendy y salió rumbo al taxi seguido de Bebe.

Los rubios entraron al taxi y este arranco enseguida, los demás sacudían las manos en el viento despidiéndose de ellos. Wendy respiraba dificultosamente, bajo su mano lentamente y la coloco sobre su pecho convulsionado.

Subieron las escaleras hacia su habitación, mas sin embargo, Wendy subió unos escalones más sin sus amigos. Les echo un rápido vistazo y con esto los tres siguieron su camino a su habitación.

Dio vuelta en la esquina y visualizo a los chicos que peleaban el otro día con el pelirrojo en la alberca, junto con la mujer bien atribuida que estaba hace unos minutos con los padres del pelirrojo. Espero ahí un momento, el silencio lo rompió el joven castaño.

-¿Qué hizo Kyle má?-

-Oh cariño, encontramos a Ky en un antro para mayores…-

Al escuchar eso la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, una risa socarrona la hizo fruncir el seño y dirigir la vista al joven robusto nuevamente.

-Que idiota-

Testaburger lo insulto en un susurro y siguió observando, de seguro Kyle estaba dentro con sus padres, quien sabe para que aunque, la bofetada en Mandala no le hacia esperar cosas buenas o menos peores. Volvió a levantar la vista y se encontró con el cuerpo de la mujer castaña frente a ella.

-Con permiso linda-

Inmediatamente se movió a un costado y vio bajar a la mujer de vestido plata. ¿A que horas se había movido de su lugar? Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver al par de jóvenes. Noto la mueca burlesca del castaño y noto una ligera preocupación en el rostro del otro.

-Oh salchichas…-

-¿Qué pasa Butt?-

Ahora los dos estaban sentados en el piso al lado de la puerta marrón. La mirada gris veía a la castaña con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

-Yo, eh, pas-o algo…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Re-recuerdas la cita c-con Kenny?-

-Jajaja, sep-

Eric soltó una carcajada y volvió a ver la mirada gris. Wendy estrecho un poco los ojos. ¿Qué todos eran homosexuales? Si, ella no era tonta, ya lo había notado en su Team y en la hermosa de Bebe y Tweek lo daban a relucir muy bien.

-P-pues se su-suponía q-que era una cita d-doble… y le iba a p-pedir a Kyle que el f-fuera la segun-gunda cita…-

-¿Ajá…?-

-No c-creo que lo dejen…-

Wendy rio, era obvio que el pequeño rubio le pediría al otro que él lo acompañara. Y el otro estúpido no lo sospechaba ni un poquito.

-¿Y?-

-¿Me acompañas tú?-

* * *

_-¿Qué? ¡NO!-_

_-¡Ándale!-_

_-¡Estas pendejo Ken! ¡Vete a la verga!-_

Stanley trotaba enojado lejos de su rubio amigo, este lo seguía al mismo paso y le suplicaba con las manos cruzada. El sabía de antemano que la otra cita seria o el chico castaño o el delgado pelirrojo, ya que no venia acompañado de alguien más, y eso, no le gustaba nadita.

El pelinegro se detuvo de espaldas a Kenny dándole una pequeñísima esperanza de aceptar la cita, sin embargo este se volteo para patearle arena en la cara.

_-¡NO! ¡Que tu seas puto no significa que yo también!-_

_-¡AH! Hazme este fa-vor, anda-le… ¡¿Podrías dejar de aventarme arena en la pinche cara?!-_

El pelinegro se detuvo y lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos aventándole la última patada de arena.

_-Okey… vuelvo a decir, no lo veas como una cita ¿Si? Mira, mientras yo este con Leo, puedes platicar de mil y un tonterías con el otro chico ¡sea quien sea! No debe de ser una cita también… ¿y, que dices?-_

_-Ammh….-_

* * *

Cartman lo vacilo un poco y termino por aceptar. Este enorme favor le serviría en un futuro para cualquier asunto donde necesite a un cómplice o ayudante. Además, no tenía que ser una cita obligatoriamente, si iba un chico lo trataría como algún tipo de amigo y, si iba una mujer, bueno, depende de como este.

-¡Gracias E-ric!-

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un muy magullado pelirrojo. Tenía las mejillas calientes y rojas con un par de rasguños que le levantaban pequeños pedazos de piel en cada una y un ligero hilillo carmesí se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-Kyle…-

Wendy tapo su boca rápidamente, el otro par lo veían sin creerse que su propia madre le hubiera hecho eso. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados pero su mirada era neutral. Miro al par en el piso y apuntando hacia dentro les dijo que ya podían pasar.

La puerta se cerró después de que aquellos dos entraran y dejaran al pelirrojo fuera, solo, como quería estar. Golpeo bruscamente su espalda contra la pared y descendió despacio, hipando poco a poco para dejar salir tranquilamente las lagrimas saladas.

-¡Kyle!-

El ojiverde giro lentamente la cabeza con una sonrisa ladina, sabia de antemano de quien era esa voz. Esa sonrisa y la apariencia que tenía lo hacían verse deplorable. Wendy cayó de rodillas a su lado y lo abrazo por el cuello, dejando así, que se desahogara en su hombro.

_Continuara… _

* * *

_**¡Nuevament****e me disculpo! **_

_**No se cuando publique el siguiente cap. Este viernes no tengo clases y tratare de actualizarme :)**_

_**Ultimamente he tenido miles de ideas para escribir pero como ya mencione allá arribita, no he podido estar sola e inspirarme como se es debido, y la mayoría de esas ideas se me van muriendo T-T. Pero eso sí, les tengo un proximo OneShot medio depre y tristón, un lindo y chulin Cryde :D, nunca he escrito con esa pareja y espero que me salga aceptable :D**_

_**¡Ah si! Quiero agradecer rotundamente a:**_

_***Sakuyachan16**_

_***AnimeAdicta**_

_***jupter**_

_***SinnyFioreTheGrilPizzaPower**_

_***Sweek-Lawliet**_

_***Kairu Sutairu**_

_***EmyCherry**_

_***Little Coffee Cream**_

_**¡Gracias chicas por leer ese ficsillo mediocrillo(¿?) xD! Y espero que les siga gustando C:**_

_**¡Y me despido! ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**ChaO~!**_

**IlGio**


End file.
